The Heart of Dibella
The Dragonborn will need to find the next Sybil of Dibella for the temple in Markarth. Objectives *Find the future Sybil of Dibella *Rescue Fjotra from the Forsworn *Pray at Dibella's Altar Walkthrough Getting the Quest Degaine in Markarth will give the Dragonborn a quest to steal a Statue of Dibella from the Temple of Dibella. IMPORTANT: You MUST talk to Degaine and receive the miscellaneous quest "Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella" BEFORE you pick the lock to the Inner Sanctum and get caught by the priestesses and Hamal. If you are caught by the priestesses then try to go talk to Degaine to receive the quest the quest dialog will not show. Degaine is usually at the market in front of the main door of Markarth if not he is in The Warrens. Break into the Inner Sanctum and sneak behind the priestesses. If the player is caught while sneaking past the priestesses, Mother Hamal will give the player this quest as a punishment for trespassing in the temple. Alternatively, the player can sneak out, sell the statue to Degaine, and come back in to "get caught". Other Statues of Dibella If a player is unable to sneak past Hamal, there are several other Statues of Dibella at the following locations: *Broken Tower Redoubt. After entering the redoubt, when you reach the first room, go up the stairs on the right and go left on the second floor and follow it around. The statue is in a darkened area past a pile of rubble between 2 barrels. A light source may help, as it's quite dark. *Another can be found beside/in a camp to the north. He claims a nearby shipwreck. This can be found as a Dark Brotherhood contract for Nazir. (The statue is counted as stolen despite the owner being dead). *When the player does the daedric quest in the midden below the college of Winterhold. *Another is in Maven Blackbriars home in Riften. *Another can be found inside Riftweald Manor, Mercer Frey's house in Riften. *Another can be found in Brinewater Grotto at the very back. *Another can be found in Haelga's Bunkhouse in Riften. Looking for the Sybil Talking to anyone in Karthwasten about a little girl and they will direct the player to talk to Enmon, the father of the little girl. Enmon will tell the player that Fjotra was kidnapped by the Forsworn and taken to Broken Tower Redoubt. He offers to join in the rescue, but the player can choose to go alone. Having Enmon joining your side offers no reward, except one or two lines of dialogue when you find his daughter. Also, Enmon can easily get killed, which has no consequences. Travel to Broken Tower Redoubt and fight the Forsworn found there. Eventually you will get inside a small tower containing a Forsworn Briarheart boss guarding the cell in which the girl is jailed. Kill him then loot the key off his body to open the cell. Open the cell and Fjotra will follow you. Take her back to the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. Hamal tells the player to pray at the Altar of Dibella to receive the blessing. You will get a permanent effect called Agent of Dibella, which allows the player to do more damage to the opposite sex. Notes *The "Altar of Dibella" is the large pool in the center of the initial temple area, rather than one of the many, many other things around the temple and inner sanctum that look like altars. *After finishing the quest Hamal will train the player in enchanting, she is a master enchanter. *It is possible to gain access to the highest level of the Broken Tower Redoubt without going through all of the levels by climbing down the mountain behind the castle. *If you have the miscellaneous objective: Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella, but talk to Hamal before delivering the statue to Degaine, the priestess takes the statue from you and you cannot complete the quest. *If you have already cleared Broken Tower Redoubt (Bounty or Lisbet's misc. quest), it is still cleared and you can just walk right through, but you cannot fast travel near it, citing that 'enemies are nearby'. *It is possible to find Logrolf the Willful while performing the quest The House of Horrors and Fjotra in the same pen if doing these quests simultaneously. Bugs * Some players have noticed a bug with Hamal. Hamal sometimes suffers from the "lightning fast dialogue", the same bug that has been noticed with Esbern, causing Hamal and the priestessess to attack the player. Found that if you get caught by Hamal then you can start the quest. Using the Scroll of Harmony can also prevent any of the priestesses from attacking, allowing you to speak to Hamal normally. * Hamal says she will inform the family about the Sybil even if Enmon is standing next to her. * When the Sybil leaves after the quest finishes, she re-locks the expert lock on the inner sanctum door, possibly leaving you trapped. (You can work around this by waiting a certain amount of time; eventually the expert lock will be unlocked. It happened to me while I didn't have any lockpicks.) * IMPORTANT: You MUST talk to Degaine and receive the miscellaneous quest "Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella" BEFORE you pick the lock to the Inner Sanctum and get caught by the priestesses and Hamal. If you are caught by the priestesses then try to go talk to Degaine to receive the quest the quest dialog will not show. Degaine is usually at the market in front of the main door of Markarth if not he is in The Warrens. * There is a chance of contracting the double quest glitch when you talk to Degaine and accept the miscellaneus quest to steal the statue. If you then precede to the Silver-Blood Inn and ask the innkeeper about work and rumors, he will give a quest to "Speak to Degaine". Since you already have the second step of the quest it becomes locked in your quest log. - If this happens to you BEFORE going to the temple, you will have it wiped as you begin the temple quest. * If a dragon attacks the city, it's possible for Degaine to die (he can also be killed by the player). If this happens the ONLY way to gain this quest is to succeed at stealing the statue but getting caught by Hamal on the way out. * There is a glitch where, when going to search for the Sybil in Karthwasten, the town will appear empty aside from one guard next to the mine. The houses are also all empty, Loading from an earlier save state and restarting the game do not appear to fix this glitch. * For PS3 verison, it is possible for Enmon to be killed during a dragon attack before the quest appears in the user's journal. the quest is still completeable by heading to Broken Tower Redoubt and talking to Fjotra in the tower's cell. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests